Naruto - After the fourth great ninja war
by Miss Shadowz
Summary: After the fourth great ninja war. Many ninja have died, and the villages have discovered the Akatsukis plans. Naruto managed to defeat the 'fake' Madara, but problems still arise.


Story is set when Naruto is 19

It has finally ended, all this suffering has been halted. The fourth great ninja war has ended. Many many ninja died, the world was almost brought to extinction, yet I am still here, so all must be well.

They manage to capture octo-gramps, he is no longer a jiinchuriki, he bearly survived. During the war, I defeated the 'fake' Madara, I'm still not sure whether he was the one who caused my parents to die or not. I wished to avenge my parents, but I let go of that fantasy seeing how Sasuke has become.I don't want that to turn into an obsession. Once the fake Madara was dead, a man named Obito took control of the Atkatsuki. I was told their goal is to revive the 10 tails, and use it to control the entire world. But I will never let them do that. Kakashi-sensei knew the man named Obito, claimed he was an old friend of his, and that Obito's sharingun was implanted into him at an early age. Obito was said to die in the third great ninja war, but the Akatsuki must've taken him in.

The 10 tails was the ultimate ninja weapon. Long ago it's chakra was divided into the nina tailed beasts and the body was sealed into what is now known as the moon. The 10 tails was the creator of this world. Once, the 10 tails caused massive destruction, and threatened the worlds existence. The sage of the six paths, saved the world by sealing it into his own body and became the first jinchuriki. The 10 tails appears as cyclops like humanoid, but possesses some of the physical appearances that the tailed beasts have. Without all the tailed beasts, it's power isn't nearly as strong as it could eventually be.

Some of my friends were sadly slaughtered during the war, I fought with Sasuke again, just like in the great toads prophecy. We both almost died, I was willing to die fighting with him, actually, I was hoping to. I wanted to stop him no matter what the risks were.

"NARRUUUTOO!" screamed Sakura whilst slapping me across the face. "What was that for?" I replied as I usually do. "Thank god you're okay" she pulled my body towards hers and hugged me tightly, she obviously cares for me, but can't admit it. Again, she pushed my body away and I staggered onto the floor, she was about to speak when we were interrupted by granny Tsunade. She seemed weak and feeble, the war had severely injured her. "Naruto, we thank you, for not giving up when you were needed most. We thank you for still being here today" said Granny Tsunade. "We?! I don't understand" I questioned. "Yes, we. All of the kages, uh, except for the kazekage." Her voice lowered, "kazekage, you mean Gaara? Why does he not thank me? What happened?" My eyes filled with tears, but I kept them back, I can't show myself as weak now. "Yes, Gaara suffered very severe injuries, he is no longer present with us today." She replied. I ran, as fast as I could. Honestly, I don't know why I started running, perhaps it is because I am sick of losing people, I liked Gaara, he was a friend of mine, him and I were alike. I squeezed my chest, the demon inside of me was still in there. The only tailed beast left. He and I have become closer, the war forced him to co-operate with me, he didn't want to be controlled by Madara.

The number of shinobi left in the ninja world had greatly lowered. Defenses in each of the villages were weak, there was a lot of wreckage. Because of this war, the world has become one step closer to peace. I must take the remaining steps, for my father and mother, and for everyone I care for.

I strolled around the village for a while, until I came upon Hinata. "Hinata!" I yelled. I was glad to see her still alive. "uhm, hi Naruto" she said softly. I was always questioning her, but not out loud. She was always so quiet, yet when it came to certain things, her voice was surprisingly strong, filled with confidence. "Where are the others" I asked eagerly. I was desperate to see them. "Most are in hospital, getting healed. I think Sasuke is in there as well. "SASUKE!? He came back, I knew he would, there's no way he would remain dark forever."She was about to speak, but I didn't listen, I ran, and ran until I eventually came upon the hospital, I pushed aside nurses and doctors. My eyes glanced from room to room. I had looked in every room there was, the only one left was the one furthest from the entrance. I went to open it, but found it locked. I shouted. Was this a dream, I could clearly see Sasuke from the window, but the door was locked. How could this be. I walked up to the nearest nurse. "HEY, why is that door locked. I must get in there at once, why are you keeping him locked up?!" I yelled. "Calm your voice, some patients are trying to get some rest. Everyone is strictly prohibited from going in there." Replied the nurse. "But why, why can't I see him, what are you going to do to him" I said. "He has proven himself a danger for the villagers. We can't allow him to go on another rampage, we are aware that he now belongs to the village, but were asked to keep him in there until he gets better, now move along." She whispered. "Well, I don't care what your reasons are, I'll find a way in there, and I'll make him all better." I said. She paid no attention, and just carried on with her duties.


End file.
